2015 invasion of Mexico
, | coordinates = | map_type = | map_relief = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_marksize = | map_caption = | map_label = | territory = | result = Ongoing | status = | combatants_header = Belligerents | combatant1 = Brazoria Sierra MLRZ Logistical support/aid Britannia France Korea South Vietnam Wabash | combatant2 = Mexico Satellite states | combatant3 = | commander1 = Eva Gutierrez Steven Hong | commander2 = Jose Rosario Macias | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = 1.2 million active military personnel 350,000+ reservists 3,200 tanks 300 aircraft 240 vessels | strength2 = 1.5 million active military personnel 500,000 reservists 890,000 paramilitary personnel 850+ tanks 270+ bombers 220~ fighters 50+ vessels | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = | campaignbox = }} The 2015 Invasion of Mexico, in Brazoria reffed to as the Operation: Spanish Fury and in Sierra as Operation: Biting Dust is an that began on June 12, 2015. Violence began after the Mexican Social Republic's previous government initiated the 2015 San Diego bombings that took more than 2,500 lives, the deadliest attack on a civilian populace in contemporary history since the . Attacks upon cities along the border between the three nations erupted after the Senate of Sierra held a special session for its "Mexico Resolution", in which, following its defeat, required the undertaking of the King of Sierra to push an edict to issue a . Within an hour, the President of Brazoria, Eva Gutierrez issued a Presidential Order, stating that Brazoria would join in the efforts of Sierra to repel Mexican attack and invade Mexico. Among the cities to be pre-preemptively struck by Mexican forces were , , , and . Previous to the ground invasion by the Mexican Ground Forces, the Air Force of the Social Republic decimated in a preemptive strike. Massive amounts of and supplies were destroyed. Contact with the base was lost, disconnecting much of Brazoria's most senior military officials from their President. Many among the Conservative Party of Brazoria that the attack was also at the hands of , along with speculation that the President has dismissed. Prime Minister Steven Hong of Sierra launched much of Sierra's military into where the two forces clashed heavily in the form of naval skirmishes and aerial engagements. Background San Diego bombings On June 6, three bombing attacks were staged in the Sierran city of San Diego, Laguna costing more than 2,500 deaths and thousands of injuries in direct result to the attacks. The single most deadliest civilian attack since the , the attacks resulted an excess of $20 billion in damages. Four of the eleven known attackers and conspirators of the attacks were quickly apprehended a day following the attack. The Mexican government was quickly found to be behind the attacks, having groomed the attackers for as long as 10 years to orchestrate an attack of the magnitude seen in San Diego. It was speculated that the Mexican government's motive was in direct retaliation for the signing of the Bogota Agreement, a peace treaty signed that concluded the controversy and hostilities surrounding Mexico's own invasion of . The agreement forced the Mexican government to relinquish claims over long contested Sierran territories, Pacífico Norte and Pacífico Sur, and reparations totaling to $2 billion. Timeline Battle of the Rio Grande (June 12th-) Battle of El Paso On June 12th, the Mexican Social Republic deployed nearly 200,000 soldiers on an into the cities along the . General Manuelo Cano lead the initial push into El Paso with his 4th Mexican Infantry Division and the 6th Mexican Calvary Division; totaling nearly 70,000 men. Within the first hour, about 1,400 men locked into battle with the Brazorian border guards on the which was easily over ran by around 20:53. The Brazorian military retreated into where they established a heavy fortification and began repelling the incoming Mexican troops. General Cano, at 23:44 had deployed another 10,000 of his men through makeshift bridges across the border and at 1:55 Brazorian forces protecting Washington Park were effectively surrounded by Mexican troops from the west and south; causing the Brazorian forces to retreat to the Hospital and eventually crossing the interstate into Lincoln Park. commanders began setting up positions to corner incoming Mexican forces on the highway. The deployed several artillery brigades into the where they began to lay heavy fire upon Mexican positions in Washington Park and in the western portions of the city. Civilian casualties during the early hours of June 13th were one of the most devastating. Mexican troops had effectively taken the most western portion of the city, including . By 3:42, Cano flew a fascist banner over . Currently Fort Bliss, the eastern portion of the city and the mountains surround the city remain in control of Brazoria. Airstrikes conducted by the Mexican Air Force has been successfully swatted by anti-aircraft positions in the Guadalupe Mountains. Intensive fighting calmed around 6:34 and since then has resulted in a stalemate between the two forces in the city. Airstrike on Fort Hood Crossing into Brazoria Battle of Sonora (June 12th-) Reaction International * Morochan People's Republic - Mikel Taşbur was really disappointed after the edict and delcaration of war was passed, He said that all sides will break international law and openly defy the Geneva Convention by arresting. killing or destroying innocent civilians and property on both sides. He said that reports from Cuban & Canadian intelligence have found evidence from tape conversations, cyberspace and private documents that claimed that the operation's real purpose is hunt down Trevor XI, the Serbian far-righter who shot U.S. president Frank Solomon and not to get rid of Veracruzism or libereate the Mexicans to get revenge for the San Diego bombings. He also said that all of this, including Mexico's CA invasion, will lead into "a global catastrophe" and then a "plauge" that will impact the entire world and forcefully cause the extinction of all life, possibly referring to World War III. He concluded by saying that the events that are happening right now will unleash painful logical, natural and fiancial consenquences including an Yugoslav-style breakup, another Great Recession, or the rise of extremist groups, like ISIS in Iraq. He gave condolences to those whose friends or family members have died in the 6/6 bombings. See also Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Brazoria Category:Altverse